Helado
by HiragizawaD
Summary: Verano, odio el verano nada puede ser peor que esto :::::::Pesimo summary pero porfavor denle una oportunidad:::::


○Helado○

Verano, odio el verano, siempre hace tanto calor, se presenta de lo mas radiante y amigable lleno de felicidad y de mil posibilidades para pasar con los amigos, claro eso si no eres un súper héroe que vela por la seguridad de la ciudad y que nunca te dan un simple gracias, ¡no! por que eso les resulta muy difícil a los inútiles ciudadanos pero me estoy desviando del tema, aquí el punto es que en el verano pase lo que pase nunca pero nunca de los jamases deja de ser tan jodidamente caluroso y se vuelve tan odioso y es aquí donde yo cuestionó a la madre naturaleza ¿Por qué no todo puede ser como el invierno? Tan tranquilo, relajante y un tanto melancólico, pero ¡no! tenía que aparecer el verano y por si no lo han notado en verdad odio el verano y precisamente hoy hace más calor que nunca y no exagero, si a mi me lo preguntarán mi respuesta sencillamente sería que en toda la historia calorífica de la humanidad el día más terrible es este y en medio de todo mi dilema existencial llegan tan ruidosamente mis compañeros

-¡Hey, chicoos!-entraba al living el meta morfo con un enorme paquete-lo que traigo me lo agradecerán eternamente y si sienten el increíble deseo de hacerme un monumento no lo duden y solo háganlo- terminó de hablar clocando el enorme paquete sobre la mesa

-Bestita solo sirve quieres- Apareció Cyborg detrás de él

-Bueno viejo, solo por que esto es lo más maravilloso que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra-el joven verde saca unas copas – Pero… ¿En donde están Robín y Starfire?

-Salieron- respondí con la mayor simpleza que pude, y por la cara que pusieron yo creo que nunca en sus cortas vidas se hubieran imaginado encontrarme totalmente tumbada sobre el sofá de manera tan despreocupada incluso tenia mi capa botada lo ms lejos posible de mi

-¿Salieron?- repite chico bestia y todavía incrédulo revisa hechando un vistazo rápido a la instancia

-Así es, del verbo que significa que no están o sea que no los verás por aquí que también es sinónimo si decimos que están de visita en el reino muy muy lejano- le contestó un poco ms explicita y por que no decirlo un poco sarcástica casi nada, lo juro; escucho como se ríe el mitad robot pero fue interrumpido por una llamada que recibió, con pereza levanto un poco la cabeza hacia donde siento la pesada mirada de chico bestia

-No tienes que ser tan cruel Rae- me reclama en pose totalmente seria, enserio a veces este chico me sorprende como puede llegar a parecer interesante y si dije _**que puede**_ por que no siempre lo consigue.

-Si bueno, y tu no tienes que ser tan torpe- le digo con mi tan monótona voz ocultando todo lo que pasa por mi mente aunque en realidad no oculto nada creo que ya es un auto reflejo, me dejo caer en el sofá desparramándome como verdolaga

- ¡Así! Pues tu…- intentaba decir el verdecito, cielos le dije verdecito el calor si que afecta a las personas

-Yo estaba con ustedes pero Bee me necesita con urgencia tiene problemas con su laptop ustedes saben así que adiosín y traten de no matarse por favor- Sale corriendo a toda maquina, para mi gusto bastaba con que solo dijera que le surgió un compromiso y fin del asunto, conciso y no entras en detalles; porque vamos esa escusa ni chico bestia se lo creería

-Suerte Cy espero no tardes- se despide con una sonrisa y me he equivocado por suerte nadie lo notó –Eso significa que solo quedamos you and me o sea tu y yo- Se va corriendo hacia la mesa

- Y tal parece que tu inteligencia disminuye cada vez más

-Si sigues así Rae no te daré nada de helado- él me amenaza a mí, pero que gracioso puede ser en algunas ocasiones

-Vieras como eso me afecta- no pude evitar contestar

-Pues si lo creo por que este helado es edición especial lo cual quiere decir que es de un sabor único- dice totalmente emocionado

-¡enserio! – Le digo fingiendo un poco de interés

-¡Totalmente Rae!

-No me importa- vuelvo a contestar con mi voz monótona, él por su parte se avienta hacia el sillón tan repentinamente y cerca que juro que casi me cae encima, yo solo cerré los ojos y espere el golpe, para cuando los volví abrir él me ofrecía una copa de helado y sin esperar a que me reincorporara y la tomara decentemente, ¡no!; él muy ingrato la pone sobre mi abdomen y yo con el grave ataque de huevonitis severa solo me quedaba observar como él se llenaba la boca de tanto helado como podía y de paso se congelaba el cerebro o lo que tenia por materia gris

-¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo aquí **sola** que ni siquiera traes puesta tu capa?- me pregunta de repente logrando sorprenderme un poco pero logro ocultarlo

-Nada

-¡oh vamos Rae! Eso nadie te lo cree- me dice con una sonrisa picara

-Que esperabas que hiciera, por favor hace un calor tan insufrible que parece que si sales a la calle te derretirás para quedar embarrado por las aceras y zapatos de otros y…- no puedo seguir con mi gran verborrea por que él se empieza a reír cual lunático

-Bueno por esta vez te has salvado Rae yo te creo- me dice y me sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo- te lo has ganado- y no se de donde saca una galleta y la pone sobre mi helado junto con una cereza

-Solo quiero que sepas que no me ha agradado tu comentario pero tengo tanto calor que me provoca pereza hasta respirar y mucho más para responderte como se debe y… —En eso debo admitir que mi vista se desvió hacia el gran y delicioso helado que estaba sobre mí

-¡Oh Rae! Pero que carita tan dulce- dice tan fuerte y repentino que medio brinque y si, dije medio; ya que me sorprendió lo que dijo y ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pensar que cara abre puesto como para que diga eso y mucho menos tuve la oportunidad como para contestarle.

Cuando sentí ya lo tenia encima mío y me estaba dado de comer el helado tan rápido que apenas y tenia tiempo de abrir la boca, saborear y tragar, así que fue inevitable que mi rostro se llenara de helado y cuando sentí que me ahogaba por estar acostada, aparte a chico bestia con mi poder y me senté para poder pasar lo ultimo de helado que tenia en mi boca

-Agradezco que quieras ayudarme con la difícil tarea de comer helado y…

◘•○•Pov de chico bestia◘•○•

-Solo quiero que sepas que no me ha agradado tu comentario pero tengo tanto calor que me provoca pereza hasta respirar y mucho más para responderte como se debe y… —

Cielos nunca ha visto a Raven como ahora se tan tierna, tan hermosa, tan frágil me encanta en verdad parece que sufre al no poder comer su helado

-¡Oh Rae! Pero que carita tan dulce- Antes de que me mande a la Conchinchina le empiezo a dar helado, no dejare que MI Raven sufra así sea por un ingrato helado

Creo me emocione de mas y ella ya me ha quitado de su lado

-Agradezco que quieras ayudarme con la difícil tarea de comer helado y…

¡oh viejo! Se ve tan graciosa cubierta de helado, tan sexy e increíblemente seductora ahora solo veo su boca moverse pero no le entiendo nada, ¡ya no lo soporto más será ahora o nunca!

◘•○•FIN Pov de chico bestia◘•○•

-Emm….chico bestia ¿me estas oyendo?- sin querer dejo que mi pregunta suene con cierta incertidumbre

-No, desde hace rato que no lo hago- Me contesta de manera tan sínica e incoherente ya que si no me oyera no me hubiera respondido

-¡Así! Pues tu…

No pude terminar de hablar, comúnmente me quejaría de no dejarme expresar libremente y bla bla bla, pero la manera la cual hizo que guardara silencio fue sencillamente soberbia.

El se abalanzo sobre mi, posesionándose de mi boca, saboreando mis labios incluso mordiendo el inferior, logrando que entre abriera la boca, él aprovecho el momento para introducir su lengua explorando cada rincón de ella, sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura, mentiría si dijera que a estas alturas no le había correspondido el beso y por alguna extraña razón no quería quedarme atrás cuando sentí que me abrazaba así que pase mis manos por su nuca atrayéndolo hacia mi, poco después una de mis manos comenzó a explorar su espalda, cabe destacar que nunca separamos nuestras bocas, él comenzó a inclinarse sobre mi aprisionándome entre el sillón y su cuerpo sentí como una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer mi pierna. Sentía mis emociones crear toda una revolución dentro de mi al simplemente tacto de él, era como si una corriente eléctrica pasase por donde tocaba.

Pero como la anatomía humana dicta que, un ser vivo no puede mantenerse con vida sin respirar, pues algo realmente curioso nos ocurría, por que si nos estuvieran viendo cualquiera diría que queríamos imponer una nueva ley física.

-L-lo si-siento R-rae, yo…—Debo admitir dos cosas muy importantes primera ver a chico bestia rojo y tartamudeando era de lo más tierno del mundo y segunda y creo la mas importante, me había encantado sentir todo eso con un solo beso de él, sin siquiera importarme el destruir la torre todo por volver a sentirlo a él.

-Basta chico bestia—dije volviéndolo abrazar—Te quiero, tu me quieres ahora hay que disfrutarlo—él solo me sonrío tomándome de la cintura

-No sabes cuanto te quiero, pero creo debes relajarte un poco

-No te preocupes por nada mas, además debo decir que tengo _**curiosidad**_ de que tanto somos capaz

-Pues solo quiero advertirte que la curiosidad mato al cuervo

Cabe decir que mi perspectiva sobre el verano ha cambiado y la del invierno se incremento solo un poco pero de diferente forma. Es increible lo que se puede hacer cuando se hace frio


End file.
